Tredicesimo: Finding Family
by Kuro kaze no aka kira
Summary: Reboot to the first Tredicesimo: Finding Family. After the 11th and the 12th went missing, the 10th took control until his youngest son becomes the 13th. Follow Kaiser Sawada, also known as Christian S. Arcs, as he finds his own guardians, and a little bit more.
1. Bullet 1

-Kaze-07-: Hey guys! This is the rebooted version of the Tredicesimo series. Like I've mentioned before, it'll have the same story line, but much less randomness. Please, enjoy reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or any of its characters. Amano Akira does. I only own this story and its OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Bullet 1: The Beginning<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Italy<strong>

**Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada continued to be the 10th boss of the Vongola Mafia Family, and under him, peace was brought through out the mafia world.**  
><strong>No more killing, no more corruption, no more wars.<strong>  
><strong>Peace and order expanded through out the entire world, and so, life began to get better.<strong>  
><strong>Satisfied, Tsuna finally decided to get married, and so he did. A beautiful baby girl was given to him. Not long before that, he and his wife took in two orphaned siblings, both boys. They cared for them like they were their own, and the two returned the favor.<strong>  
><strong>It went like that for a long time, until Tsuna decided to retire and give his daughter a chance to lead as the 11th boss.<br>**

"Well, the plane is ready to go..." a boy with long, semi spiky black hair with red strands said, his eyes over shadowed by his hair. "I'm about to go myself..."

**Tsuhime Sawada, daughter of Tsunayoshi Sawada and Kyoko Sasagawa - Sawada, and the 11th boss of the Vongola Family known as "Hime", continued what her father started.**  
><strong>In her family, she was closest to her brothers, especially the eldest of the three of them, Zephyr Sawada. They had a relationship that can't be compared to that of siblings.<strong>  
><strong>In the mafia world, she managed to keep peace going on. That is, until a tragic incident happened.<strong>  
><strong>Tsuhime went to a meeting by herself, without any of her guardians with her, and was attacked by dozens of assassins and hitmen. All of the attackers were taken care of, but when a search party came, the 11th boss wasn't found anywhere. Weeks were spent trying to search for her, but it didn't take long until she was officially announced 'dead.'<strong>  
><strong>The whole mafia world grieved over her death and started accusing and blaming each other, causing wars to erupt again.<strong>  
><strong>Without question, Zephyr volunteered to be the 12th boss of the Vongola, to temporarily replace Tsuhime until she was found.<strong>  
><strong>There were questions about his blood heritage, but once he took the inheritance test, the Vongola ring of the Sky did not reject him, meaning that he, and possibly his younger brother, has the blood of Vongola running through his veins.<strong>  
><strong>When Tsuna accepted him, he immediately took action and tried to bring peace and order back into the mafia world.<strong>

"You're all grown up now..." the familiar voice of a man with caramel colored hair that defies gravity said, his eyes also over shadowed.

"He sure is... He's actually almost as tall as me now..!" another familiar voice of a woman with bright orange hair said, her eyes are also over shadowed.

**Zephyr Sawada, the eldest adopted son of Tsunayoshi and Kyoko, and the 12th boss of the Vongola Family known as "Meteor Gunner", struck fear to whoever hears his name.**  
><strong>He was devastated to hear of the 11th's disappearance. He took it so hard, he locked himself in his room for 12 days. When he finally went out, he asked his father to give him the seat of the 12th boss. The 10th happily gave him a shot, and he wasn't disappointed. Slowly but surely, Zephyr, along with his guardians, began to bring peace and order back to the world. <strong>  
><strong>That is, until another incident happened. Like Tsuhime, Zephyr went to a meeting by himself and was suddenly attacked by 2 battalions of assassins. He took care of them with ease, but when his guardians came, he disappeared just like the 11th.<strong>  
><strong>Troubled, the Vongola family became desperate to find a new boss to replace the 12th.<strong>  
><strong>Tsuna temporarily went back to being the 10th until they found someone to be the new boss.<strong>  
><strong>Without warning, the youngest of the three siblings, Kaiser Sawada, went missing. The whole Vongola Family became more troubled, especially Tsuna himself. For the past 10 days, rumors about a mysterious hitman nicknamed "The Red Flash" spread through out the mafia world, scaring even the Vongola, wasn't actually helping.<strong>  
><strong>But after exactly 13 days, Kaiser returned, surprising everyone with the request of being the next boss, the 13th boss of the Vongola Family.<strong>

"So, do you have everything you need, Kaiser?" asked the man with gravity defying hair.

"Dad... I already told you guys not to call me 'Kaiser' anymore. I'm Christian now." the bloody raven haired boy replied. "Sebastian. Is everything good to go?" he continued.

"Hai, Christian-sama. Our luggage has been place on the plane. When we land, a car will be waiting to pick us up. And finally, the house we'll be staying at is ready. We're good to go, sir!" the man named Sebastian answered. He has semi-long, jet black hair combed neatly into place. His eyes were like shining black diamonds.

**As Kaiser Sawada, the youngest adopted son of Tsunayoshi and Kyoko, came back from his 13 days of disappearance, he seemed to have changed. From being the innocent, loving boy he used to be, he seemed to change into someone more calm, more powerful, and definitely someone who is not innocent.  
>He calmly told his parents and the others that the reason for his disappearance was intense training to be a suitable boss for the Vongola Family.<br>The rumors about the "Red Flash" that the whole mafia world was talking about was actually him. He had been training under different people, learning their ways to be accepted as a boss.  
>Tsuna hesitated, but seeing the firm resolve of his son made him accept his request.<br>A few years has past, and Kaiser is now ready to take the seat of the 13th boss. All that's left to do is to find his guardians.  
>But with the mystery concerning the disappearances of the two previous bosses, a 'prophecy', and a war that's bound to happen, with a new name, new companions and new powers, Kaiser Sawada, also known as Christian S. Arcs, must hurry and find his guardians before it's too late.<strong>

"Alright. Then I guess we better get moving. The earlier we get there, the better."

"Well, before you go, son, I want you to have this." the man with the gravity defying hair looked up, revealing himself as the 10th boss of the Vongola Family, Tsunayoshi Sawada. He extended his arm towards the bloody raven haired boy's direction.

The boy finally looked up, revealing his bloody black eyes. He stared at the object the man in front of him was holding. It was a black briefcase with a gold plated crest of the Vongola Family on both sides of it. He knew what were in it, for he saw them himself back then when his siblings were still with them.

"That's..."

"Yes. I want you to have it. It's yours to begin with, so I'm giving it to you now; for when you find your guardians." Tsuna smiled at him, giving the boy a feeling of warmth.

"...Thanks, dad." the boy, Christian, smiled back.

"Christian. Be careful when you get there, alright? Even if you're stronger than your father here, you're still not invincible." the woman with orange hair said, revealing that she is Kyoko Sawada, wife of the 10th. "If you need someone to cook for you, just call me. I'll fly immediately to where you are and cook for you!"

"Mom, it's okay. I promise I'll be alright. I have a very reliable butler here with me, just in case you forgot." Christian said, pointing at Sebastian who's currently behind him.

"I promise you that I'll take good care of him, Decimo, Kyoko-san." Sebastian assured, bowing slightly.

"Please do, Sebastian-kun. We're counting on you." Tsuna said, smiling a bit.

A man in a black suit wearing sunglasses ran towards them slowly. When he was close enough, he spoke. "Tredicesimo. The plane is ready for your use. Your orders?"

"Well, then. We'll be going no-"

"Hey," a man's voice cut Christian off. Then, he saw a small, shining object heading towards him. He skillfully caught it with ease, and looked at the object. I was a bullet. A dying will bullet, to be exact.

"Keep it with you at all times. If you're in a pinch, just shoot yourself with it. You know how to use it." the man continued, revealing himself. He was wearing a suit, a fedora hat with a green chameleon on it, and has pretty weird side burns.

"Ah. Arigatou, Reborn-ojisan." Christian smiled softly, staring at the bullet in his hand. "I'll keep it with me at all times."

"Oh. Remember to be on your guard. Even if you have a demon for a butler, it won't hurt to be careful."

"Hai hai. I can take care of myself."

"Christian-sama. We should go now."

"Alright." Christian replied monotonously. "Mom, Dad, we'll be going no-" he tried to continue, but was cut off when his parents sandwiched him in a hug.

"Look both ways when you cross the street, okay?" Kyoko said, tears daring to fall down from her eyes.

"If you get lost, don't be afraid to ask people for directions. Remember that, alright?" Tsuna added, hugging him more tightly, along with his wife.

They bombarded Christian with more reminders like, "Don't forget to brush your teeth every morning." or "Always say 'Ittadakimasu' before you eat, and 'Gochisousama' when you finish." But Christian wasn't annoyed at all. He actually seemed to be happy. But then, his parents said something that he will never forget.

"Contact us everyday, okay, Christian?"

"Finish this mission as soon as possible and come back to us, son. It was hard enough to lose you for 2 weeks. We wouldn't even think of being away from you for a more than a month."

Those words that he has just heard broke through his poker face, since tears started to fall from his right eye.

"I will. I'll call you guys everyday, and we'll return as soon as the mission is over." Christian said, and although tears were still falling from his eye, he was smiling. "This won't take long. You guys are starting to forget that I'm the 13th boss of the Vongola family. This'll be done in the speed of light."

"We're counting on you, Christian."

"Master Christian, are we ready to go?"

"...Alright. Come on, Sebastian. We're leaving." Christian replied, walking towards the plane.

"I promise I'll take care of him. I'll protect him with my life."

"Arigatou, Sebastian-kun. Please do."

"I will... I owe him this life..." Sebastian said with a small smile on his face. He then glanced behind him where he saw his master walking towards the plane, his back towards them. "Protecting him with my life is microscopic, compared to what he did for me and my sister... He pulled me out of Hell, pulled my sister out of a fake Heaven, took us in, knowing that I once did something horrible to him, and treated us like family... I'll forever be grateful to him.."

"..That's just how he is... If he sees someone suffering, he'll risk his own life to pull them out off Hell. Even Heaven..." Tsuna replied, smiling a bit.

"Please take care of Maria for me, Decimo-sama, Kyoko-san.."

"We will, Sebastian-kun. But..., we have a better idea." Kyoko answered, smiling.

"Eh?"

"Sebastian! Come on! We don't have all day!" Christian yelled. He was already inside the plane. "Do you want me to leave you or not!" he continued with a question.

"O-Of course not, Christian-sama!" Sebastian replied. He faced the couple again. "We'll be going now, Decimo, Kyoko-san!" he continued with a bow. He then ran towards the plane, leaving the two waving at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the plane<strong>

"We're all set, Christian-sama!"

"Really? Have you checked my things?"

"Hai! Your clothes, shoes, and everything else are in the back!"

"Everything?"

"Hai! Your guitars, cards, yo-yos, even your accessory weapons!"

"Alright."

"Your orders, Christian-sama?" Sebastian's question seemed to put Christian in a world of his own, for his master suddenly pauses. But then, with firm resolve shimmering in his eyes, he replies.

"Destination: Namimori, Japan..!" Christian ordered.

As the plane began to move, Christian had a small flashback.

It was a memory he doesn't recall. It was his time in Italy with his parents, his brother and sister, and everyone a little younger. He then saw someone who he was looking for since the start of the flash back.

_A young girl, about 6 years old at that time, with long, straight black hair with pink strands, stood before a 7 years old version of himself._

_This girl has been appearing in his dreams since he began his intense training. He doesn't know who she is, or why he wasn't able to remember her until now, but he does know that she's important to him._

_The 7 years old version of him said something inaudibly, which irritated him a little bit for he just stated her name, for the girl responded by calling him back._

_"A-Ano... What do I call you? Kai-kun, or Chris?" the girl said shyly, looking down._

_"Eto... kaa-san said that you're gonna be my wife someday. So I guess you can call me whatever you want, ..." he replied. Christian concluded that whenever his younger version would state the girls name, it becomes inaudible. He also realized what the girl asked. Kai-kun is acceptable, since he was called Kaiser back then, but Chris? He wasn't Christian at that time._

_Just who is this girl...?_

_"T-..Then I'll just call you...-"_

"Christian-sama?" the voice of his butler made him snap out of his flashback. "Please, take your seat. We'll be ascending any second now."

"A-Ah.." he replied, taking a seat right beside his butler.

Trying to recall his flashback earlier, he decided that he'll recall it better asleep.

"Sebastian. I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when we've landed."

"Hai, Christian-sama. Oyasuminasai."

After their agreement, Christian then rests his head and tried to sleep. He knew that it'll be a long day when they get to Japan, so it'll be better to recharge his energy. He then falls into slumber.

**-End of Bullet 1-**

* * *

><p>Oh, wow! I can't believe I actually have time to finally post this! So? What do you think? I'm pretty proud of it, if you ask me. Seems a little bit more arranged. R&amp;R and tell me what you think!<p>

Also, I'm sorry about the late release. I'm in college now, currently taking up Architecture, so I'm pretty busy right now. I'm not really sure if I can continue updating, but I'll try!

And so, this ends the first chapter of the rebooted version of Tredicesimo: Finding Family! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

- -Kaze-07-


	2. Bullet 2

-Kaze-07-: Hi, guys! I'm back to give you chapter 2 of this series! I lost my plans way back a few months ago, so I'm probably going to start from scratch here, but oh well. Let's just hope my brain still works. Have fun reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or any of its characters. Amano Akira-sensei does. I only own this plot and some of its OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Bullet 2: Love at first sight?<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the plane<strong>_

Christian was having a nice nap, free from the strange dream he's been having lately, unfortunately. That was, until a loud boom woke him immediately, just in time to brace for impact as the plane was hit by something he predicted as a missile. As soon as the shaking of the plane stopped, he hurried to the plane's control room to see if the others were injured. As he opened the door to the room, what he saw relieved him. They were alright.

"Anyone hurt?" the bloody-raven haired boy asked the pilots and his butler. The 3 looked at him reassuringly.

"We're alright, Tredicesimo." the pilot answered, his sight back to watch where they were flying, maneuvering through the countless exploding projectiles heading towards them. Thankfully, the first hit didn't do too much damage. "We're being attacked by unknown men, boss. The radar says that there are 5 aircrafts..-"

"Make that 7, sir!" the co-pilot cut him off, nervously pushing buttons.

"God, damn it!" the pilot cursed, the stress getting to him. "Boss, I don't know how much longer it'll take us to lose them! I don't even know how much longer we'll last! I..-"

"Sebastian," the bloody-raven finally spoke. "We're going out for a bit." he continued, leaving the room.

"Hai, Christian-sama." was all the butler said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Namimori Middle School - Roof top<strong>_

"So.. How are you guys doing? Those herbivores treating you right?" a girl with long, wavy black hair asked a group of 3 teens, her gray eyes following their every move. The 4 of them were sitting on the ground, forming a circle, well, a square, I guess, and eating their lunch.

"Well, the usual!" The only boy, the tallest of them, answered with that happy-go-luck grin of his, which he inherited from his father, apart from his short, black hair. "Still being called names, still being bullied, still being left out!" he continued as if nothing was wrong with what he said as he laughed.

"Nii-san.. You speak as if it's a good thing.." a girl, presumably the boy's sister, spoke shyly. Loud enough for everyone to hear, but quiet enough so as to not let anybody else hear her. She had long, light indigo hair just stopping below her shoulder blades, while some of her hair was tied in a weird way, making her head look like a pineapple. Her right eye also had a shade of indigo, while the left one was covered by an eye patch with a skull printed on it. A gift from her beloved mother.

"Koutarou's always been like that, Kaname. You should know, since you've been with him the moment you were born." the girl from before commented, revealing the name of the boy and his sister.

"Kyoumi-chan.." the last girl, one with jet black hair with some pink strands, and pink eyes, murmured, revealing the first girl's name. "That's not very nice..." the blushing-raven continued.

"Sorry," Kyoumi smiled softly. "I guess my mask is starting to rub off on me."

Koutarou suddenly spoke, "Nah, it's alright! Nothing to be sorry about!" he said with a genuine smile on his face, which made the black haired girl blush a barely visible shade of pink no one, except for one person being all too familiar with the color, seemed to notice. "We know how hard it is to be the LDC's Chairwoman." he continued, still flashing her that smile.

"N-No! Even so, I still have no right to..-"

"No no no, it's okay! Really!"

"But..-"

"Nii-san won't stop until you accept what he wants you to accept, Kyoumi-nee.." Kaname murmured. "I know, since I've been with him the moment I was born.." she continued with a small, playful smile with what seemed to be a teasing tone.

"Wah-! K-Kaname! Are you teasing me?!"

"Ahaha! Maa~ maa~! It's okay as long as it's fun, ne?"

"B-But..!"

While her friends were teasing the supposed chairwoman, the blushing-raven haired girl watched them with a small smile. She loves it when her friends are like that: Teasing, joking around, acting as if there was nothing wrong. Living their lives to the fullest, even though their lives were in constant danger.. While her friends didn't know, she knew everything about them.. All of them, including herself.. Their _real _selves..

She looked up, gazing upon the clear, blue sky. So serene.. So tranquilizing.. The bright sun shinning above, the white clouds that drift away slowly, taking into account the moments when they're heavy, they darken, and drop water, mostly know as the rain. And when there is rain, the possibility to have lightning is there. And when rain, lightning, and fierce winds combine, they make a storm. Don't forget about the mist, who never fails to blind everyone. Yes, the sky holds them all.

She kept gazing at the sky, noting down the shapes of the clouds drifting above them.

_"That one looks like a baseball bat.. And that one looks like Hibird! Oh, that one looks like a skull!" _The blushing-raven though happily as she smiled. She kept looking at the skull-shaped cloud, only to notice something odd.. Something went through it and was now falling.. And.. Well.. It looked human.. And.. Uhm.. It was heading towards them..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback - 30 minutes ago<strong>_

"Sebastian," the bloody-raven finally spoke. "We're going out for a bit." he continued, leaving the room.

"Hai, Christian-sama." Was all the butler said.

"B-But..! Sebastian-kun! Where are you going?" the pilot asked.

"Ah," the butler stated, a smile on his face. "We're going to take care of our attackers." he said calmly.

"How?! We're thousands of feet away from the ground! How are you going to fight them?!"

"Well.." Sebastian turned, facing his back to them. "I guess, it's for us to know, and for you to find out." he finished, leaving the room with 2 pilots staring at his retreating figure in confusion.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for making you wait, Christian-sama." the butler bowed, facing his boss after entering the room.<p>

"It's alright." Christian said, turning to the plane's door. "So..."

***BAM!* **A loud sound echoed as Christian kicked the door open, making it fly into the sky, hitting one of the fighter jets attacking them.

"Are you ready to rock?" the bloody-raven asked his butler, turning to face him.

"With all due respect, sir.." Sebastian bowed again, but this time, on his right knee and he took his boss' - his master's left hand. "Hell, yes. Ah, I just made a pun, Christian-sama!(1)"

"Fufu," the boy chuckled, guiding his butler to stand. "Enough of this.." he then turned to the door again. "It's time. Let's rock." He said as he leaped out of the plane.

"Right behind you, Christian-sama!" the butler said, following the bloody-raven.

And so, the carnage of planes began. The 2 leaped from one plane to another, destroying everything in their paths. Until... A lucky shot got in and hit Christian square on the back.

"Shit! Christian-sama!"

"I'm fine! Protect the plane!" the bloody-raven exclaimed, slowly falling out of sight.

"Christian-sama! I'll-!"

"No, Sebastian! We'll regroup later! Just protect the plane at all costs! Fulfill your order!" the boy screamed until he passed the clouds, now out of sight.

"... Christian-sama.." Sebastian murmured to himself, remembering a distant memory.

_"Ne, Sebastian," a smaller version of a tired Christian said, laying on his canopy bed. "Promise me one thing?"_

_"Whatever you desire, Christian-sama. I swear on my life, any order you command me, I shall do without question."_

_"Whatever happens, protect the family, okay?"_

_"B-But.. Christian-sama, my loyalty is dedicated to you, and only you. I-"_

_"My life belongs to my family, Sebastian." Christian said, smiling weakly. "I'll protect my family, whatever the condition is, whatever the consequences are, and whatever it takes. Even if it means giving up my life."_

_"..." the butler stood there, motionless._

_"Protect the family, okay, Sebastian?" the boy repeated, smiling the best smile he could muster in his condition._

_**"Yes, my king."**_ the black haired butler murmured. His eyes were overshadowed by his hair, though you can see a faint red glint from it.

All of a sudden, the nearest enemy plane to him exploded out of the blue.

"I'll finish this quick.." Sebastian murmured darkly, disappearing all of a sudden.

* * *

><p>And so, here we are. As the bloody raven was falling, he thought calmly on what he needed to do to land safely.<p>

"This is going to be a problem.. I can't release any of my flames, since I don't have any of my accessories on me. All I have with me is the.." the boy paused, searching for something in his pocket. When he found it, he slowly took it out, revealing it to be a ring. "The Vongola sky ring.. I wonder.. How powerful is this..?" he then inserted it on his right middle finger and let it rip.

His flames came out so powerfully, it enveloped his whole body.

"K-Kuh..! I need to control my flames a bit better!" he said as he toned it down a little. He was not able to levitate with the help of his flames. And so, he now had a better view of his surroundings.

"Crap.. If I remember those pictures correctly, this is Namimori." the boy then noticed a certain building from the corner of his eye. "That's.. Namimori Middle School.. Those people on the rooftop must be students.." he smiled to himself. Soon, he'll be a student there, too. Wait.. I mean.. He's going to find his guardians there. That's right.. Nothing else.. His train of thought was broken as he noticed one of the students on the rooftop looking at him.

"Is.. Is she looking at me..? No.. Forget that! They'll be dragged into this if I stay here! I need to go to a secluded place.. But where..?" the bloody raven-haired boy then remembered the mountains. "That's it!" and so, he flew to where the mountains were as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>There were currently a hundred questions playing in the young blushing raven's mind, but three stood out:<p>

One, where did that man come from? He didn't just fall from the sky, did he?

Two, did he just burst into flames and flew away?

And three, did he just look at her..?

She wasn't that sure, but that feeling when that flying man looked at her.. It's a feeling she knew deep, deep down.. Her heart fluttered at the sudden feeling. Shaking it off, she muttered the first thing that popped in her mind.

"Chri-.." she paused, shadowing her eyes with her hair. She stopped for a moment, until she raised her head and showed her now sparkling eyes. With both fascination and hushed excitement, she muttered the second thing that popped in her mind.

"... UMA..!(2)"

* * *

><p>(1) - It should be the most obvious pun by the way he acts towards Christian. Still don't get it? Stay tuned! :D<p>

(2) - UMA - Unidentified Mysterious Animal.

* * *

><p>THERE! I had time, thank God! Sorry for the REALLY long delay! Review, please. :D<p>

-Kaze-07-


	3. Bullet 3

-Kaze-07-: I don't really have anything to say. I guess, I'll try to explain why I haven't updated in years. See, it's depression. I finished writing Bullet 2 before that, which explains the really old A/N's. Enjoy reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or any of its characters. Amano Akira-sensei does. I only own this plot and its OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Bullet 3: Welcome to Namimori!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Namimori Mountain side<strong>_

Ah, yes. Namimori's mountains. Such a beautiful place indeed! Rich with trees and flowers, all kinds of bodies of water, and dangerous cliffs overlooking the town itself.

"As much as I'd like to keep sight-seeing, I think I'm already lost." our beloved bloody raven said, emerging from behind some bushes. "I heard that this is the place where dad trained to obtain Vongola Primo's Zero Point Breakthrough.. He had to scale up this cliff while on Dying Will Mode." he murmured, looking down on the edge of the vertical cliff. Slowly, he moved his head up until he viewed his destination.

".. Namimori.."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Namimori Middle School, Classroom<strong>_

"Gokudera? Gokudera!? Is Gokudera Asumi here?!" the teacher exclaimed loudly from the front of the room, earning most, key word _most_, of the students' attention. You see, he was checking the class' attendance. And when a certain blushing-raven haired, bespectacled girl was called, no one answered. Which brings us here._  
><em>

Gokudera Asumi. More known as Dame-Dera for her lack of both athletic and academic skills. Well, so far, that's what everyone thought. She sat on her seat, still as if time itself had stopped.

Every student in the room snickered and/or silently laughed at Asumi-chan, whilst said person silently kept staring at her desk as if something was wrong with it. Every student except for four others, namely being:

"Pst! Hey!" a student called silently to a boy with short black hair. "Hey, Yakyuu-baka! Aren't you going to call your friend?" he snickered, making the boy flinch and stare at his lap.

Yamamoto Koutaro A.K.A Yakyuu-baka

"Ne, ne! Rokudo-chan!" a girl called out to another girl, making the latter flinch noticeably. She had long shoulder-blades length, light-indigo hair, some strands tied up in a way that her head looks like a pineapple. Though what was more eye-catching was the eye patch on her left eye. "Rokudo-chan! Your friend is acting dame again! Do something, will you?" the girl continued. As a result, the eye patch girl shadowed her eye with her hair.

Yamamoto Kaname A.K.A Rokudo-chan

The classroom was getting louder. The whole class began to chat amongst themselves, while the teacher upfront _tried_ to calm his students down. Now, this isn't right. This is clearly breaking the peace in Namimori. And when the peace in Namimori is disturbed, someone is going to-

"I'll purify all of you to death (1)..." said a girl with shoulder-blades length, black, wavey hair, tied up nicely in a ponytail. In an instant, the whole room froze. She gracefully stood up from her seat and slowly walked towards the blushing raven haired girl's table. After she had made it there, she stood and examined the girl.

Hibari Kyoumi A.K.A Namichuu's Liquidating Disciplinary Committee «LDC»'s chairwoman.

"Gokudera Asumi," she finally spoke, earning everyone's, and thankfully the blushing raven's, attention. "My office after class. Your punishment will be decided there. If you value your life, pay attention in class next time." she continued emotionlessly.

"H-Hai, Hi-Hibari-san..! G-G-Gomenasai!" Asumi-chan stuttered, sitting straight and shaking from fear.

The chairwoman turned, glancing at the Yamamoto siblings. "Yamamoto Koutaro. Yamamoto Kaname. You two as well."

"H-Hai.." the Yamamoto's nodded, their heads still hanging.

The rest of the students snickered yet again, ticking the skylark's anger once more.

"The rest of you, 2 hours of community service. Boys will pick up trash on the school grounds. Girls will sweep and mop every corridor in school. Committee members will be in watch. Attendance will be taken before, during, and after the allocated time. Progress will be checked. Complainants will be purified to death. Understood?"

"Hai, Hibari-san!" the class exclaimed, sitting straight. There was a particular student, though. The last of the four people who didn't laugh at Asumi-chan.

"Hibari-san?" a girl sitting at the back said, slightly raising her hand. She had long, straight, white hair, similar to snow in color, and silvery eyes. "May I be excused during the clean up?"

The chairwoman glanced at her from her desk. "Your reason, Ruri Yukiko?"

Ruri Yukiko, the transfer student from America.

"I need to talk to the principal to finalize my transfer here in Namichuu." she said smiling, making the chairwoman nod, understanding the situation. Said chairwoman then turned to the teacher.

"Sir, you may continue." she said, snapping the man in front from his terrified state. And so, the teacher continued.

The tense mood of the classroom went on like that till free period.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

_**Namimori - Residential Area**_

"Hmmn.. Sawada Residence.. Sebastian said that it was around here somewhere." the bloody raven murmured. Once he got down from the mountains, he did the most logical thing to do: go to their primary destination and wait for his butler.

He walked around the are for a few more minutes until he finally found the house.

"Found it. So this is where we'll be stayi-"

... Scratch house. Make that a manor!

"... I'd be lying if I said I didn't expect this." he muttered under his breath as he sighed. Before opening the gates with the spare key Sebastian gave him, _"Thank you, Sebastian!"_, he scanned the manor's specs. (A/N: Specs is an architectural term, meaning the specifications or a structure. Ex. Door/window materials, Appliances, etc.)

"Reinforced walls, bullet-proof windows, illusion-proof CCTV cams, DW Flame sensors, yeah, I'm pretty sure this is the place." the boy concluded.

He took note of some of the other stuff that he saw: voice recognition-retinal-fingerprint scanners, state-of-the-art security systems, and the like. He also complimented some decors, like the small pond with a fountain, and a flower garden. On the manor's porch lie two wooden benches placed perpendicular to each other, forming an "L" shape, to the right of the door, while on the right hung a hammock. He was about to open the front gate, lay on the hammock, and wait for his butler, but there was something bothering was telling him to go to Nami Middle for a quick look. He's had moments like these before, and he's learned to trust this feeling. Taking what looked like a card- A playing/gambling card, to be exact, from his left back pocket, he activated his Vongola Ring and tapped the middle of the card with his right index finger. A second later, and a light orange flame flickered and came to life in the middle of the card. After that, he threw said card forward, making it fly past the gate, past the porch, until it hit the door and stuck there. He then made his way to the famed Namimori Middle School.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Namimori Middle School,<strong> **Rooftop**_

"Ahahaha! Did you guys see their faces?! They were like, 'Hai, Hibari-san!' Hahahaha!" Koutaro said, literally rolling on the floor laughing once he closed the door to the roof.

"Nii-san.. We were like that, too.." Kaname murmured, looking at her brother worriedly.

"Yeah, but we were acting! Haha!" the tall boy giggled, finally standing up. "So, what did you want to talk about, Mimi?" he continued, wiping a tear on the corner of his eye.

"D-Don't call me like that, Kou-kun!" 'Mimi', also known as Kyoumi stuttered, blushing heavily on the mention of her special nickname made and used only by Koutaro.

"What? It's really cute! It's suits you a lot!" the baseball maniac insisted, grinning teasingly. "And you even called me by my nickname, too!" he continued, his grin growing bigger if possible, making the chairwoman blush a shade darker.

See, of the five of them, Koutaro and Kyoumi were the closest to one another when they were little. Kyoumi always told Koutaro to be stronger than her, so that someday, when they get _married_, he'll be able to protect her and their family with ease. They were seven years old then. They never really forgot that promise, but chose to set it aside for now. Really though, if you're a part of their inner circle, you'll see them glance at one another when the other isn't looking quite often.

"W-Well.." again, the girl stuttered, "A-Anyway..! About why I called out this meeting.." she nervously changed the topic, going back to priorities.

As if on cue, the Yamamoto's and Hibari turned their heads towards the person who hasn't muttered a single word since they got up the roof.. The blushing raven haired girl herself.

"Asumi-chan.." surprisingly, the quite pineapple hair girl had been the one to bring up the question. "Is there something wrong?"

"E-Eh? W-What do you mean..?" the bespectacled pink-eyed girl stuttered.

"You know what we mean, Asumi." said Koutaro, serious with the current topic. They've seen her like this before. It was when.. _He_ left..

"You weren't even paying attention in class.." Kaname followed. She knew what her brother was thinking. Asumi acted exactly like this when.. When their _boss_ left. It was hard for all of them, but the blushing raven took it harder than the three of them combined.

"I-I was! I-"

"Then what was the lesson about?" Kyoumi quickly cut her off. She guessed that the siblings probably noticed too. If they failed to make the girl, their friend, open up to them now, she'll probably never open up to them anymore.

"E-.. Eh? A-Ano.. The.. T-The Pythagorean theorem!"

"Baka! It was sentence construction! The subject was English!" the prefect corrected rather comically, suddenly donning a chibi form, complete with while glaring eyes, a giant red tick on her head, and of course, the purple blazing flame behind her.

Koutaro and Kaname as well at the background, where the former with his chibi form, donning a baseball uniform complete with a cap, rolled on the ground, clutching his stomach while laughing endlessly. The later, now on her chibi form with a pineapple helmet revealing her face, shifted her sight between her brother, who looked as if he was about to die from laughing too much, and the enraged chairwoman, worriedly.

Asumi had a chibi form, too! It consisted of her eyes being bigger than usual, her mouth curving down at a sharp angle (A/N: Pretty much like this smiley - [Colon] [Less-than sign]), and of course.. Bunny ears! Long, white with a streak of pink, bunneh ears! She also had a sweat drop on the side of her head.

But enough of that. I got distracted again. Let's head back to the story!

"Alright, I'll tell you guys.." Asumi sight, finally giving in to her friends. Knowing them, they won't stop bugging her until she stills anyway, so why not just save them the trouble? "But promise you won't laugh of think that I'm crazy!"

"Promise./Promise!/Promise..." the prefect, the baseball nut, and the pineapple head said in unison.

".. Well, here goes.. I think I just-"

_**BRRIIINNG!**_

Aaand the school bell just rang, signaling that free time is over. Time to head back to class!

"Fuuuh.. We'll talk about this later, okay? Come on, let's head back." Kyoumi sighed, clearly feeling as if she was left hanging.

Said chairwoman proceeded to the door, followed by the siblings. Kaname noticed that Asumi wasn't following and called out to her.

"Asumi-chan?" she murmured, "Let's go."

"Hai. I'll catch up." the blushing raven replied, reassuring her friend, which in turn, smiled at her and left.

Now alone, she began to think. Should she tell them what she thing she saw? Just what exactly _did_ she see, anyway? Was it really an UMA? Or...

She sighed heavily, releasing the breath she's been holding since her friends left. She then looked at the sky.

"I wonder.. How are you..? What are you doing right now..? And.. Do you.. Still remember be..?" she began, walking slowly to the opposite side of where the door to the rooftop is, getting closer to the fence. When she got there, she had a perfect view of Namimori Playground, where the _five_ of them, met and began their friendship. Where she and _her beloved.._ Made their promise..

"It's been six years, and.. I still remember out promise.. I still remember out first kiss.. I still remember you, and.. I.. I still love you so much, it hurts..!" she then clenched her chest where her heart was.

"Please, return to me.. Chri-"

_**BAM!**_

The bespectacled pink-eyed girl turned looked behind her. Her monologue was interrupted by the door behind her being kicked open by a boy with short dyed-blond hair with both sides of it brushed to the middle in a sort-of mohawk style.

"Boss, believe me! No one goes to this area! Ever! Not even the committee, hell, even the maintenance! We can skip classes here!" said boy exclaimed behind him, his tone was as if he was pleasing the person he referred.

Sure enough, he was followed by two other boys. One had long, chin length black hair in dreadlocks, with massive amounts of green highlights. He also had green, squinty eyes. His skin was tanned. The last one to enter had short, spikey red hair pointing upwards. He was also wearing a pair of black tinted, black rimmed biker shades.

The green haired boy turned to the blond one and asked, "You sure no body knows this place?"

"'Course I am!" the mohawk boy growled, "I go here all the time when I don't want to attend class!"

"Then who the hell is that?" the red head spoke, pointing at the long blushing raven.

Said blushing raven tensed under the gaze of the three newcomers. She began shaking lightly, looking everywhere except at the three boys walking towards her.

"Hey.. I know you!" the dyed-blond head exclaimed, pointing at the girl. "You're that Dame-Dera from 1-A, right? That kid who can't do anything right!"

"Oh, yeah. I've heard of her. She's too stupid and too much of a wimp to be called normal. Well, that's what I heard." dreadlocks followed, glaring at Asumi. Who were these guys, anyway? Those hair styles are against the dress code! These guys should be hunted down by the L.D.C! Especially that boy with dyed hair!

"Oi! What are you doing here, Dame-Dera?" the dyed-blond exclaimed, glaring at Asumi as well.

"G-G-Gomenasai! I'll be g-going now!" the girl said, quickly walking towards the door. She was now just 3 feet away from it, but she was then pulled back by dreadlocks.

"He asked you a question." he glared, harder this time, clamping on Asumi's girl just as hard, making the girl flinch.

"I'm s-sorry! P-Please, let me go!" the blushing raven begged, trying to free herself from the boy's grip. She was about to cry, the girl practically had tears on the corners of her eyes.

"Just let her go already." the red head finally spoke again, taking his hands out of his pockets to cross his arms over his chest. "She really hasn't done anything wrong, anyway."

The blond boy scratched his head, "But boss, what if she tells the committee on us? We'll get in trouble." he asked.

The red head just took his sunglasses off and revealed yellow eyes for a moment before he covered them with his hand whilst sighing, "It's useless to talk to you idiots.." he murmured. "Fine, do whatever you want."

"Okay. If you won't talk, then I'll make you talk." dreadlocks said, raising his hand and balling it up to a fist.

_'This is it..' _Asumi thought, _'This is exactly how it started. How we first met. Maybe.. Just maybe..'_

"Chris.." she whispered, loud enough for only her, and the guy she loves, to hear. Dreadlocks' fist started to come crashing down on her.

_'First.. I'll close my eyes, and wait for the pain to come..' _she thought, and so she did. She tightly closed her eyes and waited for the impact. She waited. And waited. And waited some more. But it didn't come.

_'And when the pain doesn't come, I'll slowly open my eyes..' _and so she did. Slowly, she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was.. _'The shocked face of a bully.. And then..' _she looked to her right and saw.. _'A hand stopping the bully's fist.. T-That leaves..'_

"Hey." said the owner of the hand. Everyone's attention, including the two other boys', were caught.

_'Hey.' _Asumi repeated in her mind, knowing the sentence to be said by heart. _'Hasn't your mother told you..'_

".. That hitting women isn't cool?" her savior finished.

_'And then.. I'll turn around..' _she turned around, _'Raise my head..' _she raised her head, _'.. And see black rimmed glasses over red eyes..' _and she saw bespectacled red eyes. _'And then.. He'll smile at me and.. and say...'_

"Hi." the bloody raven said, donning a bright smile.

_'My hero.. My love..' _Asumi thought. He was standing in front of her, finally. She cried tears of joy, smiling that smile reserved for him, and only him.

"Chris!"

_**-Bullet 3 End-**_

* * *

><p>(1) - Hibari Kyoumi's "I'll purify you to death." - Well... It's kinda like a pun, you could say. A hint as to who Kyoumi-chan's mother is. Manga readers will probably get this.<p>

* * *

><p>-Kaze-07-: Please don't forget to read and review. I welcome all constructive criticism. Thank you for reading.<p>

_Edited: 01/21/14_


End file.
